This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various medical procedures include mixing two or more components together and delivering the mixture to a particular location. For example, to facilitate wound healing a mixture of blood and clotting serum can be delivered to a wound site. While devices and methods exist for mixing biological components prior to delivery, they are subject to improvement.